This invention relates to a sliver coiler for a carding machine, drafting frame or the like and which has a rotary head which is mounted in the machine frame and by means of which, during normal operation of the machine, sliver is deposited in a coiler can positioned underneath the rotary head. The rotary head as well as feed rollers situated within the rotary head are driven components.
In a known sliver coiler in the inner space of a driven rotary head driven feed rollers (calender rollers) are positioned. The rotary motion of the feed rollers is derived from a stationarily mounted ring gear which has internal teeth which mesh with an intermediate drive having a trailing miter wheel gearing. The latter is driven by a pinion which, in turn, is rotated by the intermediate drive. Such an arrangement is complex and requires expensive manufacturing processes.